Spellbound
by Ser-De-Piedra
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Lord Voldemort ganó la guerra y hasta ahora ha manteniendo el mundo a sus pies. Con nuevas reformas poniéndose en marcha, Severus Snape descubre una noche en plena misión a una muy cambiada sabelotodo además de una nueva esperanza para el mundo mágico…
1. Spellbound

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter no me pertenece y esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro._

**Summary: **Han pasado dos años desde que Lord Voldemort ganó la guerra y hasta ahora ha manteniendo el mundo a sus pies. Con nuevas reformas poniéndose en marcha, Severus Snape descubre una noche en plena misión a una muy cambiada sabelotodo además de una nueva esperanza para el mundo mágico…

* * *

**Spellbound**

Habiendo por fin desatascado su inservible paraguas que con una fuerte ventisca termino de destartalarse, Severus Snape llegó mojado hasta los calzoncillos a su destino por supuesto ya con un humor de los mil demonios picándole el estómago. En el interior de un lujoso bar un hechizo silenciador evitaba que la ruidosa música muggle escapará a la calle haciendo que en el interior fuera muy difícil escuchar algo que no fueran los coros musicales y a los escandalosos borrachos; secándose con un simple hechizo de su varita tomó asiento en un banco de cuero pegado a la mesa de bebidas imponiéndose ante la mirada de todos los curiosos como los bartender que escaparon al ver a su peculiar y conocida persona. Prontamente molesto por el lugar y la música de mal gusto disimuladamente empezó a ver sus alrededores estaba de misión y siendo el sitio tan deplorable a su gusto no tenía mejor cosa que concretarse a lo que su amo le había ordenado desde hacía unos días. Vestido con un impecable traje negro y una camisa blanca junto a una corbata verde y plateada se preguntaba si esa noche tendría suerte acaba de salir del trabajo y no tenía humor de fracasar o incluso una estúpida y difícil persecución, mucho menos sentía ni el más remoto deseo de sentir la irá del Lord materializada en hechizos en su contra pues apenas se recuperaba de sus anteriores ataques de ira como para gemir por horas sólo porque no había cumplido sus expectativas cómo él solía susurrarle antes de atacarlo. Esta noche era especial, era sábado por la noche y aún que esa noche él no tenía ronda por los callejones de Knockturn con la patrulla de mortífagos no pudo evitar recordar que tenía un encargo especial y a su amo le encantaba que él le resolviera sus inconvenientes antes de las fechas acordadas. Su tarea era por así decirlo sencilla, tenía que encontrar a un tal Darius Filian y sacarle la sopa sobre una serie de rumores que habían llegado a los orificios auditivos de Voldemort o en dado caso de ser verdad asesinar al pobre hombre que amenazaba a su todo querido y poderoso amo de derrocarlo con una magnifica rebelión y mucho colaboradores y así mantener contento al ególatra e infantil que se había vuelto Tom Riddle desde que había ganado la Guerra.

El rumor llevaba poco de nacer, realmente nadie estaba seguro de que en esas fechas con las nuevas reformas impuestas por el Lord alguien tuviera el atrevimiento de revelarse o incluso de planear un nuevo golpe en contra de él sin embargo Riddle tan precavido como desde joven dejaría que aquel vil rumor se quedará en eso, un rumor que había encargado a su mano derecha hasta ahora. Severus aceptó casi de inmediato la propuesta, como Jefe de Inefables había insistido en que no necesitaba ninguna compañía y de ser necesario él mismo haría un llamado de ayuda en dado caso de que si hubiera un gran grupo de renegados; por supuesto aquello era una simple excusa pues Snape quería ir solo porque de verdad le interesaba saber si había tal rebelión escondiéndose en los territorios más oscuros de Knockturn además de que sabía que llevando a unos mortífagos de su propio departamento lo único que harían las bestias sería matar a todo imbécil que estuviera en su camino. Con dos años de tiranía e infinitos Crucios dirigidos asía su persona Snape de verdad maldecía lamentando a los cuatro vientos el seguir vivo después de que la lombriz del Lord le había mordido y aun así había sobrevivido y el hipócrita de su amo le volviera a tener bajo sus túnicas llamándolo la persona más capaz de sus filas así como de tenerle más confianza; además claro lamenta la muerte de Potter.

Aún soñaba aquel incidente despertando envuelto en capas y capas de sudor. Recordaba con demasiada precisión a su gusto cuando el Avada Kedavra que Voldemort sostenía con necedad en su varita había vencido y con un fuerte impacto en el pecho del muchacho esté salía disparado contra una pared, con los ojos desorbitados y la derrota en sus facciones. Había desaparecido dejando en el ambiente un pesado aroma a muerte y un gran boquete en la pared con la que había chocado sin dejar un cuerpo que velar. Él en ese momento posicionándose del lado de los mortífagos ayudado por Lucius aun desangrándose y con un miedo atroz extendiéndose por su envenenado cuerpo pudo vitorear e incluso aplaudir ante la atónita mirada de Lucius y su hijo que en ese momento en sus interiores pedían que aquello fuera una broma de mal gusto. Un par de meses fueron suficientes para incrementar el miedo en brujas y magos, para esas fechas el Lord ya tenía a sus pies Londres, Paris e incluso Rusia y con dos años adquiriendo con el tiempo más seguidores le quedaba por controlar muy poco. La gente se había resignado a vivir con el miedo y acatando todas y cada una de las reglas de aquel monstruo y sus fieles poco a poco empezaron un modo de vida poco sustentable; no había quien se levantará en su contra sin encontrarse muerto en instantes y mucho menos había quien contradijera la sed de poder junto a las ansias del Lord cuando todos sabían que había matado al poderosísimo Potter y sus amigos…

―Señor Snape, ¿Pedirá algo?― Saliendo de sus pensamientos Severus atendió el llamado del temblorín bartender, intimidado por su fama y apariencia el pobre no sabía si había sido bueno preguntarle aquello― Aun que puede permanecer aquí el tiempo que deseé…

―Whisky de Fuego, con hielo― Severus suspiró con un escalofrío lento subiendo por su espalda ante los recuerdos, su bebida había aparecido de inmediato y dándole un sorbo atendió su trabajo.

Concretamente ahora vigilaba a todos los de la mesa del fondo, el bar era nuevo en Knockturn y aun que era pequeño se decía que además de vender drogas mágicas y tener un dueño con demasiado dinero, el sitio estaba lleno de conspiradores así que empezó a buscar allí a su víctima. A sus ojos no eran más que ratas cobardes sin iniciativa como el tal Darius, pero Voldemort le había mandado a buscarlo a él y allí tenía que investigar quisiera o no. Por ahora, sus oscuros ojos estaban posados en un muchacho que usaba la capucha de una sudadera muggle además de que cubría su rostro con su cabello y el cual no dejaba de mirar su reloj y a los que pasaban cerca de su mesa estuvo a punto de retirarle la vista pensando que era un adicto a los polvos o a alguna poción inyectable cuando un hombre dejaba sobre su mesa un sobre rojo con un búho dibujado en negro en el centro con un curioso dibujo de rayo en el pecho. Encarrerado al igual que aquel castaño lanzó unas monedas al bartender y salió justo a una distancia prudente de su sospechoso. Afuera aun llovía y aquel muchacho preocupado por lo que llevaba en mano solo se guardó el sobre en el interior de sus pantalones y se apresuró a correr entre callejones teniendo como sombra a Severus Snape. Esperanzado de que de verdad hubiera una fuerte rebelión se apresuró a seguir más de cerca al joven que en ningún momento miró atrás con tal de correr con exhalaciones pesadas, salpicando sus deportivas con los charcos que pisaba y mojado de la ropa superior; dieron unas últimas vueltas parando en un viejo y apestoso callejón a pesar de la lluvia. Escondido tras una pared Snape vigiló el área midiendo peligrosidad con sus instintos de espía, pero no había más que al fondo una destartalada tienda de pociones y adivinación. Dispuesto a interceptar al sospechoso se asomó un poco más, sorprendido por lo que sus ojos veían…

El muchacho con su varita se tocaba la cien y con un fuerte brillo naranja su cuerpo iba adoptando la forma femenina, la sudadera había cambiado a una pesada capa negra con capucha que cubría por completo su cabello y empequeñecía su silueta. Sonriendo triunfante tenía todas las de ganar pues era una simple chica por su estatura, con una táctica que el enfermo de Rodolphus le había enseñado se encontró desapareciendo cuando la muchacha ya había abierto el negocio y apareciendo justo detrás de ella, apresándola por la cintura manteniendo sus brazos pegados a sus costados, le respiró donde se suponía tenía la oreja y la empujó al interior del lugar con un gruñido violento.

―¿Pero que tenemos por aquí, muñeca?― Usando un tono frívolo pero seductor cerró la puerta conteniendo a la chica que forcejeaba en silencio―Tranquilízate ahora mismo y obedéceme o me veré forzado a algo que no te gustará.

―¿Qué quiere?― La hostil voz le había sonado peculiarmente familiar y curioso de darle la vuelta para ver su rostro comenzó a aflojar su agarre sin permitirle liberarse.

―Quiero lo que traes bajo los pantalones―Refiriéndose al sobre se sorprendió de que la chica se estremeciera y en un descuido de él se liberara jalándole el brazo y con en movimientos rápidos le golpeara la entrepierna con la rodilla y al doblarse por el dolor un segundo rodillazo se presentara en su rostro tronándole el tabique de la nariz.

―¡Maldito mortífago pervertido, esto es el puto colmo!― Desde el suelo Severus reconoció la voz con sorpresa, en un movimiento rápido rodo por el piso y alzó la vista con la nariz escurriendo sangre y la confusión invadiendo sus facciones― ¡Ni quiera levantarse maldito imbécil!

―¡¿Es en verdad usted?!― Sorprendido volvió a rodar cuando una salvaje patada iba en su dirección solo que trastabillando se levantó y recargo en un viejo anaquel repleto de frascos con pociones.

Desde ese ángulo quedó petrificado en una leve capa de sudor frío, además de un terrible dolor en el rostro. Hermione Granger alzaba la varita en su contra, roja de furia u otro sentimiento le fruncía el ceño aún empapada por la lluvia. Buscó su propia varita pero un hechizo ya le había impactado primero y sucumbiendo a la magia Severus Snape cayó inconsciente ante los iracundos ojos de Hermione y una confusión que se extendía por su mente en forma de viejos y empolvados recuerdos de Guerra…

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Ya vale aquí soy una completa desconocida, apenas me anime a crearme a una cuenta y por las noches leo como compulsiva y ya tengo varias historias en favoritos como autores. Pero en fin, hoy me desperté de buenas y me dije publiquemos haber que puede pasar y aquí les dejo este vil capítulo de algo de mi inventiva. Espero les guste y si les parece sean seguidores de mi historia, la iré subiendo sin una fecha concreta y los capítulos pueden ser cortos o largo dependiendo. _

_Muchas gracias por leer y por favor me animaría que me dejarán un comentario constructivo (:_


	2. Parte de I

_**Parte de… I**_

Aquella mañana casi en el instante en que el primer rayo del Sol entró por su ventana se dijo así misma que debía ser un excelente día aunque la noche anterior no hubiera dormido ni media hora. No recordaba bien cuando había sido la última vez que el Sol se había mostrado con tanto atrevimiento sin ninguna nube que le estorbara y soltando una cálida oleada que sentaba de maravilla con aquel descontrolado clima frío supuso con cierta incertidumbre que era casi un milagro que aún con la siempre exacta marca tenebrosa surgiendo en el cielo a las cinco de la mañana y en la noche a las siete y media, el cielo fuera capaz de estar tan limpio. El aire también olía a limpio, un poco más sano que el que solía combinarse con la niebla nocturna del mundo mágico. Sonriendo tenuemente se animó con un fuerte suspiró que destenso un poco su espalda pero aun así tenía demasiada incertidumbre acumulado en su estómago, tanteando su mesita de noche busco un pequeño frasco con un medicamento que llenaba hasta la tapita de pastillas al tomarlo se sentó sobre la cama solo arrastrando las piernas para acomodarse y justo después abrió el recipiente y con un pensamiento para excusarlo se atrevió a sacar siete pastillas diciéndose que por más bello que fuera el día a ella no le irradiaría ningún bien. Se colocó las pastillas debajo de la lengua, todas juntas para después girar el rostro y mirar la superficie de madera de tu mesita; cuándo el sabor amargo de la medicina se empezó a esparcir por su boca vio en una esquina del tocador amontonadas y ensuciando la superficie un par de jeringas usadas, ambas derramando por la punzante aguja un líquido espeso y rojizo que sabía por experiencia que olía mal…

Hermione Granger recordó en ese instante con pesar el motivo por el cual la noche anterior no había dormido, ahora como cuando era una estudiante podía decir que su insomnio tenía nombre y apellido pero sin embargo no era precisamente un motivo de enamoramiento. Rememorando los hechos de anoche mientras masticaba las pastillas en su boca y tragaba dificultosamente por el horrendo sabor detalló cuando había usado aquellas jeringas llenas del carmesí líquido en la vena más saltante del cuello del profesor Snape. Aun estando inconsciente el hombre había reaccionado ante el primer y doloroso piquete, abrió los ojos desorbitados y le sujetó la mano con aprensión así sin más la castaña reaccionó y apuro a inyectarle el espeso líquido que hizo soltar al mayor un gruñido de profundo dolor; al segundo piquete Hermione fue la que gimió y derramando gruesas lágrimas desacostumbrada a hacer un acto tan barbárico como era drogar a un hombre y amarrarlo a una silla tardó más en hacer circular el líquido por la sangre del hombre. Ahora si bien aun llorando escribió una carta a sus amigos y se aventuró a atar al hombre para mantenerlo inmóvil e imposibilitándole la vista se fue a acostarse, sin ponerse la pijama ni pegar ojo en toda la noche. No sabía si se había pasado con la dosis o si en realidad si había sido suficiente, nunca la había usado. Aún en la situación que vivía día a día ella jamás había tenido que usar aquella fea solución, nadie se presentaba a su hogar o tienda de la manera que Snape había hecho y aun cuando el hombre había tenido quizás oscuras intenciones Hermione no había querido hacerlo rehén pero órdenes eran órdenes y si con ellos un día lograba cambiar al mundo las acataría.

Aún pasados los años Hermione no terminaba de explicarse cómo es que Lord Voldemort podía andar en las calles como si de un fenómeno no se tratará e incluso la gente que en tiempos anteriores lo aborrecía ahora era tan hipócrita y valoradora de sus vidas que besaban su túnica sucia y le brindaban culto. Y ella junto a sus conocidos y amigos debían vivir ocultos entre sombras, tierra, bosques y en su caso bajo una identidad de día y una distinta en el interior de su hogar. Los mortífagos cobraban rentas y la economía estaba bastante desequilibrada, tal vez lo que único que a Voldemort se le podía agradecer por algún motivo raro era que por ningún caso los alimentos, bebidas u otras cosas de consumo diario debían estar caros. Pero eso no mejoraba el ambiente tirano y desesperanzador. Sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que algo más pasara se levantó de la cama y colocándose unas sandalias se dirigió en la búsqueda de un poco de ropa limpia y para entrar al baño y darse una buena ducha de no haber sido por un escandaloso ruido sordo que bien supo vino de su sala...

Severus había despertado justo en el instante en que la silla a la que estaba amarrado cayó al piso llevándolo a él de frente, se golpe de forma estruendosa con la sucia alfombra de la sala y pudo sentir como de su frente un hilo de sangre resbalaba. O podía ser sudor. Estaba empapado en sudor y aun que no recordaba que había soñado podía notar por el apretar de su pantalón que estaba empalmado, con un gruñido trató de empujar la silla asía atrás y tal vez volver a su postura original pero su entrepierna le hizo rememorar los hechos de la noche anterior cosa que le hacía recapacitar sobre quedarse. Ahora bien recordando un poco más a fondo se encontraba con severas lagunas mentales y no le costó trabajo saber que Granger, maldita perra, lo había drogado después de dejarlo inconsciente con aquel quemante hechizo el cual ahora mismo le ardía. Sin recordar poco más del incidente en el piso inferior cuando la leona atacó sus genitales y posteriormente su nariz, la cual gracias a Merlín la chica había sanado, lo dejo inconsciente, lo drogó y amarro en ese orden inalterablemente. Sintiendo la necesidad de atender su emergencia masculina apretó los muslos y empezó a pensar en cosas feas, aburridas y para nada excitantes.

―¿Se encuentra bien profesor?― Hermione apareció casi por sorpresa, tal vez había escuchado su escándalo y ahora apurado por hacer algo comenzó a removerse inquieto para que la chica no se le acercará―Disculpe que lo hubiera amarrado, no tenía muchas opciones dada la circunstancias pero ahora mismo lo levanto.

― ¡No, ni se atreva a tocarme!― Bramó el hombre procurando seguir distrayéndose para que la erección bajara pero sin embargo Granger se acercó a él y tomando el respaldo de la silla tiró de él.

―¡Ah, maldito degenerado!― Pronunció con aborrecimiento sorprendida por lo que sus ojos castaños miraron.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡No!― La castaña con un gritó ahogado le volvió a dejar caer ante el prominente y creciente bulto de sus pantalones, pateando la silla pudo ver como el rostro del hombre se raspaba suavemente con la alfombra― ¡Fue la puta droga que me administro!

―¡Yo no sé de qué me habla! ¡Cállese!― Aún más sorprendida por que supiera que lo había inyectado se preguntó si la substancia cumplió con el cometido de borrarle la memoria como era debido― ¡No puedo creer que sea un pervertido!

―¡Por una mierda, que no!― Gritando más alto que la Gryffindor el Slytherin acomodó su rostro en la alfombra incómodo por la posición y los amarres que le hacían estarse aún pegado a la silla― ¡Haga algo y desáteme!

―¡Haré algo mejor por usted!― Severus se sintió levitar, la silla choco contra algunos muebles al igual que su cabeza hasta con violencia y haciendo uso de su cabeza Granger abrió una puerta desastillada de madera conducía al baño y viendo sus intenciones comenzó a moverse aun estando bajo aquel hechizo.

―¡Ni se atreva, Granger! ¡Atrévase y me conocerá!― Su silla calló parada removiéndolo en el acto y de pronto sintió un helado chorro de agua helándole la piel y acortando su respiración. Hermione sonrió con satisfacción mientras se daba la vuelta sonrojada por estar en esa situación aunque con una satisfacción tremenda―Me las pagará, créamelo…

―Permítame dudar, ahora mismo lo hago conocedor de que usted está en calidad de rehén― El pecho de Snape subía y bajaba mientras su ceño se fruncía con sus cabellos pegados a su anguloso rostro. Se veía realmente encabronado y para Hermione parecía un perrito mojado.

―¿De rehén ha dicho?―Con una sonrisa socarrona Snape se burló mirando el rostro incrédulo de Granger―¿Sabe usted que papel desempeño en el Ministerio? Me encontraran y usted no será nada.

―Amaría ver que los del Ministerio de verdad le rastrearan, no tiene varita así que por ahora está conmigo― Con fuego atravesando sus ojos Snape observo como el bulto de su pantalón desatendido había disminuido ahora dando paso a una sofocante fiebre que aun con el agua helada no cedía.

―¿Qué mierdas me inyecto?―Jadeante Hermione se sorprendió de ver a Snape coloreado de las mejillas creando un contraste desastroso en su pálida piel. Cerró el grifo de agua y toco la frente húmeda de su profesor, estaba hirviendo y más parecía que le había bañado con agua caliente.

―Tal vez le suministre demasiado…―Susurro saliendo de la habitación apurada, cuando Snape la vio volver llevaba consigo una poción y un vaso de agua en el cual vertió la mitad del líquido de la poción.

Con otro hechizo le seco y luego volvió a levitarlo hasta la cocina donde lo dejo enfrente de una mesa y luego le puso en los labios con cierta brusquedad el vaso, del cual bebió con sed y en cuanto el líquido caía en su estómago la fiebre descendía al igual que unas nauseas que tenía desde que cayó con toda y sillas. Granger se sentó frente a él aun dándole de beber hasta que el contenido del vaso se acabó.

―Se lo volveré a repetir y absténgase de una mala contestación, es ahora usted un rehén y no puede hace nada ¿entendido?― Granger conjuró otro vaso de agua y antes de dárselo al jadeante y sudoroso Snape espero a que el hombre asintiera cansado por la simple acción.

―¿Por qué me quiere como rehén?― La respuesta había sonado como un sonido ronco y sorprendida Hermione apuró a darle agua del vaso quitándoselo para contestar.

―Es usted de los malos y yo de las buenas, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?―Con burla vio como el hombre le perforaba con la mirada y le indicaba que le acercara de nuevo el vaso.

―Claro…―contestó a medias por que el vaso de nuevo estaba acomodado en las comisuras de sus labios.

―Ahora que está un poco más repuesto, profesor― Severus alzó la vista aun aturdido por la fiebre mientras la castaña le retiraba el vaso vacío―. Dado que tengo bien comprobado que es un pervertido sexual me interesa saber más ¿Qué es lo que quería anoche verdaderamente?

―¿Dónde mierdas ha quedado su respeto por sus mayores, Granger? Su maldita droga fue la que me puso así― Azorado Snape alzó la vista con rapidez ganándose una punzada a cada lado de su cabeza, aturdido repuso a fruncir el ceño indignado por la sonrisa burlona de la chica― Yo me refería al sobre que llevaba anoche en sus pantalones.

―¿De qué sobre habla?― Sorprendida por las palabras de su maestro Hermione atinó a fingir indiferencia a lo que había dicho, su mueca conformando un rostro de ignorancia pura. Le resultaba increíble que la droga no le hubiera hecho perder sus recuerdos.

―Conmigo no quiera hacerse la lista que nunca se le dio bien, ayer la seguí desde aquel bar― Severus intentó hacer presión con su oscura mirada sin embargo una pequeña y torcida sonrisa por parte de la Gryffindor le descolocó―. También estoy enterado de su curioso fetiche de convertirse en hombre al salir…

― Me temó que se ha equivocado, profesor Snape. Ha seguido a la persona equivocada― Con un pequeño y controlable sonrojo surcando sus mejillas por el tono malicioso del mayor Hermione se apuró a pensar en algo con que cerrarle la boca―. Y también para su desgracia me temó terminó en el peor sitio de todos.

―¿La casita de una muñequita Gryffindor?― Severus victorioso por el sonrojo que se había incrementado en las mejillas de la castaña impregno aún más sus palabras de sarcasmo― Supongo que ahora me tendrá como sirvienta mientras usted atiende su destartalada tienda de adivinación. Creí que era algo en lo que no creía Granger, pero debo de pensar que por las condiciones de este lugar no tuvo más opciones ¿No es así?

―¡Usted no sabe nada!―De un salto Hermione retiró su silla levantándose ante la sorprendida mirada de Snape, sonrojándose más por su sobresalto apoyo las manos sobre la superficie de la mesa― Sus lealtades tuvieron éxito y en cuanto Riddle ascendió usted fue tratado mejor que aun rey. Una mansión, el puesto en el Ministerio e incluso escuche que su cuenta en Gringotts aumento tanto que nadie podía tener un sueño que se asemejará a aquello.

―Niña tonta, usted sabe mucho menos―Rezongando el hombre que volvió a mirarla con aire de indignación cosa que solo hizo enojar a la castaña―. No solo usted la ha pasado mal.

Un espeso silencio se encadeno alrededor de ellos, Severus continuaba mirándola con superioridad embelesado con los rasgos de mujer que su antigua alumna había adoptado. La altura que siendo un poco mayor él bien podía superarla por una cabeza, las curvas que aun en esa horrible ropa holgada se podían notar y el aura imperiosa que saltaba por cada poro de su piel. Sin duda alguna la chica había cambiado para bien y era algo que encontraba demasiado atractivo aun para ser en Hermione Jane Granger. Volviendo a la realidad la chica se mordía el labio ansiosa por preguntarle algo pero sin juntar el suficiente valor después del argumento que él había soltado.

―Dígame algo, ¿Qué hace viviendo aquí?― Hermione alzó la vista al anguloso rostro de su profesor, mirando con curiosidad la cicatriz que se asomaba por entre el cuello de la desacomodada camisa blanca― Aun más perturbante, ¿Qué hace viva?

―Que caballeroso, profesor una pensaría que esta alegre de verme― Igualando el sarcasmo del hombre Hermione le evadió de nuevo la vista fingiendo enojo.

―Ya no soy su profesor, Granger y no me refería a eso― Snape agacho la vista suspirando con cansancio y doliendo la postura en que sus ataduras lo mantenían―. Es solo que todo mundo dijo que usted estaba muerta, si no mal recuerdo terminó usted bajo los escombros de Hogwarts.

―Bueno se supone que así fue exceptuando que morí por supuesto, cuando el Avada de su Lord predominó sobre el de Harry desafortunadamente el impacto derribo una columna y esto generó el primer derrumbe en Hogwarts si quedé sepultada y como supuse nadie se dio cuenta― Hermione apoyo su codo sobre la mesa y su rostro sobre la palma de su mano sintiendo como la incertidumbre de la mañana volvía a su organismo―. Después los mortífagos destruyeron todo Hogwarts y yo no tuve oportunidad de escapar, no sabía lo que había ocurrido.

―Greyback se aseguró de que en el castillo nadie quedará vivo, él mismo destruyo los mismos escombros ¿Qué hizo para sobrevivir?― Con una ceja arqueada vio a Hermione mirarle de nuevo, la chica solo se encogió de hombres restándole importancia.

―Salí de allí mal herida con un poco de ayuda, después se vinieron muchísimas cosas― Contestó dejando el pequeño misterio de quien había sido su ayuda, Severus no quiso insistir sintiendo en sus propios hombros lo tensa que estaba la chica―. Lord Voldemort ascendió y así como yo muchos otros huyeron y hasta ahora viven escondidos. El muchacho al cual usted siguió desde el bar se llama Darius y vende brebajes y pociones, además por una cantidad un poco más alta puede hacerle alguna adivinación.

―Entonces si era usted― Con un murmullo Severus formó una sonrisa divertida en su rostro evidenciando que era muy fácil sacarle información a la castaña― ¿Y qué me dice del sobre de conspiraciones?

―No hay conspiración como tal, Snape― Contestó esta vez de mala gana sonriéndole al hombre de mala gana―. Era un simple mensaje, en estos tiempos personas como yo no se pueden comunicar por lechuza ¿Sabía usted que muchas veces interceptan las lechuzas?

―Sí, si claro mi departamento muchas veces investiga la procedencia de esas aves infernales pero yo no me trago que solo hubiera sido un mensaje― Insistiendo de nueva cuenta impulsándose con toda y silla se las arregló para acercarse más a la mesa, con una mueca torcida se inclinó―. Si como usted dice no volveré a salir de aquí ¿Por qué no me cuenta?

―¡Ja, usted me creé tonta! ―Hermione se irguió en su silla con una mirada acusadora observó a Snape y después se giró a contemplar la ventana― Los tiempos son difíciles, no se puede depositar la confianza en cualquier y mucho menos en Severus Snape.

―¿Qué hay de malo en mí?― Pregunto con fingida inocencia irguiéndose igual en su silla.

―Es de los mejores mortífagos de Snape y tiene bajo su mando al departamento de Inefables― Cómo si poco fuera Hermione suspiró con simpleza mirando de nuevo las facciones del pocionista―. Además ¿Qué le importa a usted? Su amo es lo suficiente poderoso para defenderse de cualquier cosa.

―¿Entonces si hay una rebelión?― Insistió tratando de mantener un poco el control sobre su cuerpo aun mareado, Hermione enarco una ceja y resopló disgustada.

―¿Qué le hace pensar que yo le daría esa información, de ser cierta, cuando usted no es más que la mano derecha de Voldemort?― Esta vez Severus fue el que enarco una ceja sorprendido por la osadía de aquella muchacha muy distinta a la que alguna vez fue su alumna. Pensando rápido agacho un poco la cabeza en un vano intento de que el dolor de sus cervicales parara gesto que la Gryffindor malentendió y levantándose estaba dispuesta a irse a otra habitación.

―¡Por qué puedo ayudarle!―antes de que la chica girará el pomo de una puerta la potente voz de Snape se hizo sonar el recinto llamando la atención de ella casi de inmediato.

―¿Disculpe?―Hermione se giró mirando a su ex profesor, aun con los grilletes en sus tobillos y las manos atadas―Lo veo muy imposible.

―Yo puedo ayudarle Granger, tengo información y datos. Ya lo ha dicho usted tiene enfrente a la mano derecha de Voldemort― Decidido Snape veía el modo de suavizar las facciones serias del rostro de la menor, por supuesto era casi imposible que ella le creyera cuando hace unos momentos la había amenazado―. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa para que tenga mi confianza.

―¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa para escapar?― Preguntó caminando de nuevo hasta él que con la vista le seguía con cuidado.

―Yo nunca le pedí que liberara mis amarres, Granger― Con una sonrisa socarrona y una penetrante mirada a los orbes castaños Snape se propuso algo―. Puede decidir lo que quiera, soy un rehén pero no cualquiera y yo solo le ofrezco mi ayuda; le puedo asegurar que con una figura como yo en sus filas bien podría volar al Lord.

―¿A cambio de qué? Me parece muy inverosímil que usted este ofreciéndome su ayuda, sin querer algo― Snape frunció el ceño y carraspeando un poco volvió a animarse a mirar los ojos castaños de Hermione.

―Es sencillo, Señorita Granger. Yo solo quiero algo y lamento informarle que de momento es de usted― Sorprendida por el tono serio que la voz del pocionista había adoptado se encamino un poco más a acortar la distancia de la silla de Snape―. Quiero quedarme aquí.

―¿Qué?

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Y…¡Corte! Hasta aquí queda el segunda capítulo, demasiado largo si me lo preguntan pero no estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas pequeñas sin más que decirles espero me proporcionen su opinión en un Review y gracias por leer. Ah por cierto, este capítulo sé que explica muy poco no sé si les guste en realidad a mí me parece que pude haberles dado mas :'/_


End file.
